1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gun safety device. In particular, this invention relates to a gun safety device that captures a projectile fired from the gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In response to a growing crime rate, an increasing number of households are being armed with guns, such as rifles, handguns and the like. The possibility of confronting an intruder at a moment's notice has necessitated keeping a loaded gun or a readily loadable gun on hand. This growing trend has increased the need for effective gun safety devices. Additionally, accidents caused by inadvertent discharge or unauthorized use of a firearm are of major concern.
Many gun safety devices have been developed, including those that require a dummy cartridge, a key or complex trigger locking system, and those for use with a holster. A common disadvantage associated with these types of safety devices in the fact that they require considerable time and effort to arm the gun in response to an intruder. In the case of key lock devices, there remains the possibility of losing the key. Additionally, some devices are only effective for certain types of guns.
The art lacks a gun safety device that is compatible with all types of firearms. A device providing protection from harm due to accidental misfire that can be readily removed at a moment's notice does not currently exist.